


Like the Sun

by elizasnarrative



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining Alex, john's engaged, oblivious eliza, wingman john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizasnarrative/pseuds/elizasnarrative
Summary: Alexander Hamilton had been in love with Elizabeth Schuyler for pretty much as long as he’d known her. The severity of said love seemed to go up and down through various parts of his life. He’d had his own share of flings, and she two boyfriends of her own over their friendship that had spanned the past twelve years of their lives. Even when he was in the only relationship he had ever been in with John, his love for her was still burning in the back of his chest. It was an inextinguishable fire that was constantly burning inside him.He accepted it. He accepted the fact that they would never be anything but friends. Best friends. He accepted that was going to have to watch Eliza walk down the aisle into the arms of another man. He accepted that she was going to have children with another man and that the most that he would ever be to them was their weird Uncle Alex whom they only saw on Thanksgiving and their mother’s birthday (because their pact to always spend their respective birthday dinners with each other was never going to be broken goddamnit.)or... the hamliza marriage pact au that no one asked for. We could all use some more pining alex in our life.





	Like the Sun

He was a fucking good friend. 

That’s all Alex could think as he watched his ex boyfriend (the only relationship he had ever been in) wear a shit eating grin as he watched someone from his office chug the disgusting, cheap beer they’d ordered. The silver band on his left hand an odd reminder that nope, this wasn't just some weird Saturday night where they pretended to be kids again. It was a bachelor party. His ex boyfriend’s bachelor party, which he planned.

It was still weird to him. John Laurens was getting married. 

Henry, his fiancé, was an amazing guy, Alex would begrudgingly admit. They were perfect for each other. Perhaps that’s why he agreed to be the best man in the first place. There were no hard feelings, the couple had broken up years ago when they were still in their early twenties. 

Though that didn’t make it any less fucking weird. 

Their wedding was still a few months away, but John had wanted to celebrate with their overseas best friend before he returned to France after spending the entire summer in the states.

“Ah, mon ami,” As if summoned, the frenchman appeared. Clapping the grumpy best man’s shoulder heavily, he landed in the seat next to him. His already thick accent seemed to grow only thicker with booze, Alexander immediately recalled. “There you are. Why are you not enjoying the view?”

Alexander shrugged his heavy arm off with a small, forced laugh. “Guess I’m just not really in the mood tonight, Laf.”

The frenchman wasn’t buying it, Alexander noticed. Luckily, he didn’t push, but joined Alexander in his secluded corner of the bar. They both watched the spectacle from a far, Alexander checking his phone periodically for the text he was worried wouldn’t come.

“Liza?” One of his oldest friends asked after Alex had clicked the home button on his phone for the fifth time in a three minute period.

Alexander sheepishly grinned. “Terrible, I know. Don’t tell John- it’s just she had a date she was really excited about. Some guy she’s been on a few dates with, and I’m anxious to hear how it went.”

That was a lie and they both knew it. He was anxious to hear from her so he’d know if she went home with him or not. The thought of someone else touching her made his stomach ache- even if he hadn’t ever touched her himself. The unspoken truth sat heavily between the pair and _god_ please don’t bring it up tonight. 

“So… Why aren’t you two together, again?” _damn him_.

“She doesn’t see me that way.” Alexander said, for the probably millionth time. “Now can we just drop it? Tonight’s supposed to be about John and his last night of freedom, not mine and Liza’s non existent love life.” 

“John’s fine, he’s having the time of his life.” Laf waved his hand dismissively. It was true. The soon to be groom still looked very pleased with the predicament he found himself in.“This is about you, and the fact that Liza is so into you! You guys are both idiots in love who need to get their shit together-” 

“I’m already having a bit of a rough night here, Laf, I really don’t need this right now.” Alexander interrupted him, his voice sharp. He softened slightly when his friends raised his hands in a mock surrender motion and offered to get the next round. 

Alexander Hamilton had been in love with Elizabeth Schuyler for pretty much as long as he’d known her. The severity of said love seemed to go up and down. He’d had his own share of flings, and she two boyfriends of her own over their friendship that had spanned the past twelve years of their lives. Even when he was in the only real relationship he had ever been in with John, his love for her was still burning in the back of his chest. It was an inextinguishable fire that was constantly burning inside him. 

The only problem was that he had been placed very early on in the friend zone. It seemed that once you were in that godforsaken place, it was impossible to get out.

Another thing that was impossible for Alexander to do was to live without Eliza.

So… he accepted it. He accepted the fact that they would never be anything but friends. Best friends. He accepted that was going to have to watch Eliza walk down the aisle and into the arms of another man. He accepted that she was going to have children with another man and that the most that he would ever be to them was their weird Uncle Alex whom they only saw on Thanksgiving and their mother’s birthday (because their pact to always spend their respective birthday dinners with each other was never going to be broken goddamn it.)

He checked his phone one more time before thinking _fuck it._ **How’d it go? AH**

It wasn’t two minutes later that Eliza’s smiling face appeared up on his screen, the photo being taken on her birthday dinner last year. He had caught her mid laugh, her open mouthed smile huge, her eyes crinkly. It was his favorite picture of her to date. He was so caught up in the photo that he nearly forgot to answer the phone call- and to celebrate the fact that she wasn’t currently in some other guy’s bed.

“Hey,” he said loudly into his phone over the sudden loud spell of cheering. “Give me a chance just to get outside so I can hear you better.” He waved to Laf when he came back with their drinks refreshed, stepping outside into the warm August air. “Alright, finally. How’d it go?” There was a pause and then a quiet sniffle. Alexander felt his stomach drop. “Are you crying?”

Another sniffle and a small pause. “No.”

“Liz…” Alexander listened to her take a deep breath, a deep frown settling on his face. “Babe, come on. You can tell me anything. Did he do something? Do I need to kick his ass? I’ll kick his ass.”

He smiled when he heard her let out a wet laugh. “No, no. He didn’t do anything like that. He was… he was fine.”

“Okay… Then why are you crying?”

He listened as she let out a frustrated huff. He could just picture the way she’d run her hands through her long hair that seemed to always fall in front of her eyes as it always did when she was frustrated. “Because I’m tired of guys being just _fine_ , Alexander. I’m tired of waiting for something to be handed to me. I need to just fucking grab it.”

“Afraid I’m not following you, Liza,” Alexander said gently, his tone a bit hesitant. “What happened?”

“Remember Andre?” She eventually asked, another heartbreaking sniffle sounding from her end of the line.

“Your asshole boyfriend from senior year of college? Yeah I remember.”

“Okay… Remember when we broke up? John had broken up with you like a day later. So we both drove to Albany to stay in the house because my parents were on their Europe trip?” She continued, her tone nervous. 

“Of course I remember. That was like… the most drunk I’ve ever been, so yes, I remember. What does this have to do with anything, Liz?” He pressed, leaning against the brick wall of the bar, feeling the pulse of the loud music against his back.

“Do you remember the pact we made?”

“The never drinking again pact?” Alexander asked with a small smile. “Babe, do I have news for you-”

“Not that one, Alex.” She interrupted him, her tone a bit sharp. “The other one.”

Alexander wracked his brain for a moment, a small frown on his face. This was clearly important to her and he for once had no idea what he was talking about. What was she talking about? He only remembered being oh so very drunk and confused at how happy he felt when he was holding his sobbing best friend. He remembered trying to comfort her, saying of course she was going to get married, that if no one else realized how special she was then he would just marry her himself - _oh._ Oh. Oh yeah, he remembered. “Um. I think I do.”

There’s a brief, heavy pause between the two. Something that sounds like a sharp intake of breath sounds on her end of the line. “My birthday’s in a week.”

_What the fuck was happening here_. More importantly, why did he feel like the air had been punched out of his gut? Why did he feel breathless in a good way?

“Liza… You can’t be serious.” He finally said after a full minute of his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

“I am.” The firmness of her tone made him feel like crying. Was this actually happening? Was Alexander’s wildest dreams coming true? 

_No._ No. He couldn't do this, he refused to do this. She needed a friend, someone to reassure her that she was an amazing catch and that the right man was out there for her. She was just scared of turning thirty. She didn’t want to marry him.

For some reason, out of all of the beautiful and poetic phrases that were forming in his mind to reassure her, the only thing he could think to say was, “Are you drunk?” 

Eliza scoffed on the other line. “No, I’m not drunk, you ass.”

The tone of her voice make his skin prickle. “Okay, first of all, lose the tone. It’s perfectly rational for me to think you’re drunk because this is fucking crazy.”

“Look, can you just come over whenever the party’s done? This really isn’t a conversation I want to have over the phone.” The sadness once again creeped into her voice and Alexander couldn’t have that. 

“I’ll be over in fifteen,” he said before hanging up without another word. 

His heart was pounding as he made his way back inside the bar, looking around through the crowd for his friends. He finds Laf first, tugging on his arm. “Hey, I gotta go. Liza’s freaking out about something, she needs me.” He ignored the look he was given in return. “Have you seen John? I better tell him before I head out.”

Alexander wandered in the direction that he pointed in, searching for his best friend. “John!” he shouted once he was close enough, grabbing his wrist that he was using to pump in the air in encouragement while Hercules chugging a disgusting concoction that seemed to be made of mostly beer to the side. “I gotta head out.”

John pouted exaggeratedly, the other few friends of theirs who were around booing as well. “Ham, it’s only like, two thirty. We used to stay out till- oh.” A sly grin formed on his face and holy shit it’s been forever since he’d seen his friend this drunk. “It’s Eliza, isn’t it? It is! You have that dopey grin on your face again.” 

Alexander glared at him. Mainly, because he couldn’t glare at himself or extinguish the flame of hope that had formed in his chest. “Alright, man. Thanks for the party, go get your lady.” He continued before Alexander shoved him off when he pressed a wet smacking kiss on his cheek, the small crowd surrounding them laughing obnoxiously. Though, the effect of the shove quickly ruined as he has to quickly steady his closest friend on his feet. 

He looked around for the least drunk individual he could find and made sure he knew the number of the two drivers he had hired for the night. Henry would kill him if he managed to harm his groom just three months shy of their wedding. 

As he felt a bit tipsy himself, he decided to be safe and walk a few blocks until he could find a cab. He leaned back in his seat after giving the driver Eliza’s address, sighing and loosening his tie even more. He hadn’t had time to change after his late meeting with the other partners of his firm, his suit was more rumpled then ever. He’d have to get it dry cleaned. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt slam on the brakes, now in front of Eliza’s apartment building. He paid the driver wordlessly, tipping a bit probably too generously, but finding he didn’t care. He climbed the stairs two at a time to her tiny fourth floor walkup one bedroom apartment, knocking twice. Usually, he’d just enter on his own accord, she kept the door unlocked no matter how many times he’s warned her, but for some reason, he decided to be formal. 

It only took a few moments for Eliza’s sweet face to appear. Her long dark hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head, her dark almond eyes soft as they gaze into his and she was wearing shorts and a tank top, the maroon lace strap of her bra just slightly visible. She was so fucking pretty he could cry. “Hey.” she breathed after a moment. 

Alexander couldn’t help but crack a smile at her unsure greeting. “Hi, Betsey.”

She grinned back at him and the tension in her body language loosened up almost immediately. She opened the door wider for him to enter. As he suddenly felt suffocated, he immediately shrugged off his light gray suit coat and tossed it over the back of her couch. He pulled his tie off and threw it on top of his jacket, the first three buttons on his dress shirt unbuttoned. After he felt her gaze on his back, he turned to face his best friend afterwards, her cheeks were slightly flushed when she was realized she had been caught staring. “Like what you see, Schuyler?” He asked teasingly.

“Shut up.” Her cheeks were blushing furiously now. He merely smirked in reply before he sat down on the couch to take off his dress shoes.

Moments like that weren’t odd for the pair of friends. Alexander had quit pretending not to check her out years ago, his eyes always drawn to her slender figure no matter what clothing it was concealed in (his favorite season was summer for a reason, he fucking loved her sundresses). Eliza had only just started to reciprocate and Alexander was always delighted when he caught her. 

“Is that a new suit?” She asked conversationally. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you in it before.”

Alexander hummed and nodded once. “It is. Got it from Herc’s shop last week. Didn’t try it on, probably should have. It’s uncomfortable as shit.”

“It looks good.” Eliza seemed to say before she could help herself and the pretty pink color came back onto her cheeks. Alexander didn’t tease, but he grinned in response. “Think you left some clothes here last week, laundry day. You could change, if you want?”

“No, I’m fine.” Alexander denied, shaking his head. “Thanks though.”

“Sure.” Eliza said, the silence that followed was awkward. “How was the party?”

Alexander cut straight to the chase. “Babe, can we please cut to the chase? I’m fairly confident you proposed to me less then an hour ago.” 

Her cheeks flushed again. “I didn't propose.” 

“Then what did you do?”

“I reminded you of our pact.”

“Right. And you want to go through with that pact we made eight years ago as dumb drunk college students?”

“Just shut up for once and hear me out.” She said, her voice growing dangerously close to that tone that made Alexander want to rip his hair out every time he heard it.

He nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

“Alright. I mean. It just makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“It does not make any fucking sense—” His mouth clamped shut at the look she gave him.

“We’ve been in each other’s lives for so long. And not only been in, but we’ve been consistently… present.” She started to pace her small living room. “You spend the night here at least three times a week and we have dinner together every night and half my stuff’s at your place and half your stuff’s here. We’re each other’s emergency contact and—”

“You’re not suggesting that we get married because we’re each other’s emergency contact, are you?”

“We know everything about each other,” Eliza continued on like he hadn’t spoken. “We know all the embarrassing stories, hell, we were most likely present for each other’s. You’re loved by my family and love them back. I’m the only person you’ve let be this close to you for this long and that’s remarkable because you haven’t fucked me once.” 

Alexander shot her an unamused glare with no malice before he ran a hand along the back of his neck awkwardly. All she had said was true.

“We care deeply for each other,” Eliza stopped her pacing to look at him, really look at him the first time all evening. “We love each other. We’re… you,” she huffed, her emotions appeared to be getting the better of her. His heart aches. “You’re my best friend, Alex.” She said simply, as if that summarized all of it up. 

“You’re my best friend too, Liz.” Alexander said when he figured he could talk. His heart ached when she sniffled again. “Aw, babe, just. Come here,” he held out his arms for her to walk into. She tucked into him with practiced ease, her thin arms wrapping tightly around his waist while Alexander rested his chin on top of her head. He subtly inhaled her scent as he pulled her closer against him as his hand rubbed at her back. She smelled of roses and everything that was beautiful in the world. She smelled like home. 

“So?” She eventually asked as she pulled away to look at him. The hope in her eyes made his heart raise and sink at the same time.

“All the things you said were true…” He said after a moment. “But I don’t understand how that means we should be married, babe. You’re only just turning thirty. I know that seemed crazy old when we were kids but it’s not. You have plenty of time to find your perfect guy.” 

Eliza frowned, still only a few inches in front of him. “You don’t understand what I’m saying.” 

“Then what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I love you.”

“I love you too. We already established this, we love each other. But you’re not _in_ love with me, Betsey. You’re just scared because of your birthday. It’s normal but you really don’t have to go running to the first guy you think of—”

“You’re the only guy I thought of. I told you, I’m tired of waiting for something to be handed to me.” Eliza tried to explain, clearly getting frustrated with her inability to articulate how she was feeling. “Mama always tells me that she had to work to make things work with my father. That they had to put in time and effort to build the relationship. But then it hit me… Alexander that’s what we've done here. We love each other. I love you. We make each other happy. We’ve planned on being in the rest of each other’s lives. We _work._ We work so well without all the sex and shit. We know it will last. We love each other. We really love each other.” She frantically moved her hands, gesturing between the two of them. “Half of the married couples in this city can only dream of having what we have. We love each other and when I first realized this, I. I mean I got scared. Because it’s me and you and it’s huge. And I’ve still been going to that damn laundromat with you every Saturday night even though my apartment put in a laundry unit a year ago.” Alexander stared blankly at her, utterly confused. “You know?” She asked helplessly, her eyebrows furrowed together. 

He ignored her question. “What happens a few years down the road? When you actually find someone and fall in love?” 

“I love you,” Eliza said and shook her head stubbornly. “That’s not going to happen. I don’t have a need to look anywhere else.” 

“I’m not going to let you settle because you’re scared.” He said after a moment after he shook his head slowly. 

“If I married you, Alexander Hamilton, I would not be settling.” She said firmly as she stepped forward to really look into his eyes. “I wouldn’t be settling if I married my best friend.”

“Eliza…”

“We’d make each other so happy, Alex.” Eliza pressed forward, her eyebrows knitted together once more. Alexander took her soft hands when she held them out, looking down at her perfectly manicured nails. God, even her hands were pretty. “You already make me so happy. Do I make you happy?”

“The happiest memories of my life have all been with you.” He confessed before he looked up from examining her hands. 

“Then we’re guaranteed a lifetime of happiness.” Eliza concluded, her eyes were teary, Alexander noticed. “Please, Alex.” 

“Let me think about it.” He sighed after a moment. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. 

Eliza nodded. It seemed she knew that’s as much of an answer as she was going to get tonight. She slumped forward into the kiss he placed on her forehead and folded herself into his arms once more.

What the fuck was he going to do?

- 

“Okay…” John said slowly, staring at Alexander blankly. Henry was sat beside him on their regular side of the booth, his arm slung around John’s shoulder. “The girl of your dreams asked you to propose to her. And this is a problem because…?” 

“Because. It’s fucking- UGH!” Alex groaned while his friends laughed. He slumped over exhaustedly into his arms that rested against the sticky, tacky wooden bar table. His friends were the worst.

“No, seriously. I’m not trying to be funny or an ass here, Alex. I’m genuinely not seeing the problem here. At all.” John said, his face completely serious, eyebrows furrowed. “You love her. You’ve been in love with her since your sophomore year of college. I doubt you’re ever going to regret doing this.” 

“I know I won’t.” Alex said flatly. “I’m not worried about me here.”

“She won’t regret it either, Alex. She loves you.” Hercules interjected from where he was sat beside Alexander, Lafayette sat on the chair on the opposite side of the booth. This was supposed to be a last dinner sort of thing, but Alexander couldn’t keep his trap shut. He only had a week until her birthday and wasn’t any closer to making a decision. “It sounds like she mentioned that multiple times in her argument.”

“I know she loves me. But there’s a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with someone.” 

“Oh my god, can you get your lawyer head out of your ass for one moment and just think like a regular human being for once?” John snapped at him, making Alex’s skin prickle. There was a beat of silence for a moment before the other members of their party laughed it off as if it were a joke. 

“Okay, okay,” Henry quickly intervened before Alex could have replied. “It’s Laf’s last meal with us. Why don’t we all try and act civil?” 

The fire in his former boyfriend’s eyes the rest of their lunch confused Alex even more. They avoided the disaster that was Alexander’s love life the rest of the meal. He was no closer to coming to a decision by the time he arrived back at his apartment after dropping Laf off at the airport. 

He was just getting into his liquor cabinet when there was a knock at the door. He peered through the peephole, spying Laurens’ bushy curls. He let out a small sigh before he opened the door. John shoved passed him immediately, taking the glass of scotch he had in his hand and setting it on the coffee table. “Do you remember why I broke up with you?” He demanded.

“I really don’t see the point in that question — ”

“Answer it, please.”

“Because you were convinced something was going on between me and Liza.” 

“Wrong. I broke up with you because I wanted you to be happy. And we both know— and knew that Eliza is what makes you happy.”

“John.” 

He held up his hand and rolled his dark eyes. “Don’t get all sentimental. I was pissed at you, too. You were a terrible boyfriend.”

“I know that,” Alexander snapped. “I fucking suck at relationships. Are you here to rub that in my face?”

“I’m here to tell you to stop being an idiot.”

Irritability spiked in Alex’s veins. “What? I’m trying to do the best thing for Eliza here, John. I’m not letting her settle because she’s scared.”

“No, you’re not giving her what she wants— probably what she needs— because you’re scared that you’ll get hurt in the end.” 

“It’s not just that.” Alexander sighed before he sat down on the leather couch nearest to him. John followed suit, though his eyebrows were raised with expectancy. “I… I suck at romantic relationships. You know that. I almost lost you because of it, the only reason I didn’t was because of law school. I _can’t_ fucking lose her, John. I can’t.” Embarrassingly enough, he wasn’t startled by the tears that formed rapidly in his eyes. “I honestly wouldn’t be able to survive.”

Just the thought of living without her made panic rise in his throat every time. Whenever he didn’t hear from her at least once a day, he found himself anxious. Their week day dinners, Friday night movie nights, Saturday grocery and laundry trips, their lazy Sundays… He couldn’t survive without them. He couldn’t live without her. 

John softened immediately and let out a sigh. “Alex, you aren’t going to fuck this up. You’ve been in love with this girl for twelve years now. You know everything there is to know about her, you already get along with her family. You’ve covered literally every inch possible of friendship and you both want more. You’re practically dating and have been dating her forever, without all the benefits of a relationship. There’s nowhere to go but up for you guys, dude.” 

“Is it selfish?” Alexander asked after a moment of careful thought.

“What?”

“Is it selfish of me to do this? To fulfill my dreams of marrying her when she’s only doing this because she’s scared?”

“Ham, I know for a fact that that isn’t why she—”

“Say that it is, John. Am I being completely selfish by even considering doing this?”

John sighed and sat back in his chair for a moment as he thought. “Alexander. Bear in mind that what I’m about to say is said with love.” Alexander’s gaze turned wry, but his best friend barreled on. “You’re the most selfish human being I’ve ever met.”

“This is the worse fucking pep talk I’ve ever had.”

“Shut up and let me finish, alright?” A hint of a smile formed on John’s face. “You’re terrified of being left or abandoned, so you do what you think is protecting yourself. You stay in relationships you aren’t into just for the sole sake of having someone. You push people away. You sleep around to feel close to someone and then you never call them again.The one person that you’ve allowed yourself to stay close with is Schuyler.” 

“I know all this.” 

“You’re selfish in all the wrong ways. You’re selfish in ways that only hurts you,” He continued, “I think it’s time that you be selfish in a good way. In a way that can bring you everything you’ve ever wanted. It’s okay for you to get what you want. Maybe— she is, but say that she isn’t completely in love with you yet. Since she’s so willing, use this opportunity you have. Make up for it later and be unselfish in the relationship. Make her the happiest you can. I think you’ll finally find what you’ve been looking for too.”

“She deserves so much more than me.”

“Then be who she deserves.” John said and shrugged his shoulder like the answer was that simple. 

Maybe it was. 

He knew what she wanted. He knew exactly what her life plan was. He knew how she wanted to be proposed to, he knew the wedding she wanted, how many kids she wanted. He knew what her dream house looked like, he knew how important her family was to her. Everything, he knew everything about her. He could really make her happy. 

“Be who she deserves.” Alexander repeated quietly and suddenly everything came together in his mind. If he was going to do this, which he was pretty damn sure he was going to, he was going to do this right. He stood up with a new set of determination. “I’m going to do this. I’m going to marry Eliza.” 

A huge grin formed on John’s freckled face. He stood up and tackled Alexander into a hug. “This is gonna be great man, you’ll see. Dibs on being best man.”

Alex chuckled, patting John’s back affectionately. “Of course you’re the best man.” He pulled away just enough to look fully into John’s face. “And as my best man, I’m really going to need your help. I have a week to pull everything together. That includes gaining the Schuylers’ permission, getting Angelica’s blessing, finding her the perfect ring and somehow pulling off the proposal she’s been dreaming of since she was sixteen. In one fucking week.”

Best man John Laurens merely grinned back at him. “You know I’ve always loved a good challenge.”

It wasn’t until a few hours later, after a basic plan had been made— long after Henry had come and picked his fiancé up after his late shift at the hospital— that Alexander found the courage to get some closure.

**At the very real risk of your fiancé kicking my ass, I just still need to say that I did love you, John. When we dated. I loved you. I had a terrible way of showing it, but I loved you.A lot. AH**

**As my infuriatingly wise annoying lawyer friend once said, loving someone isn’t the same as being in love with someone. JL**

**I know you did. Thank you. JL**

**Get some sleep before Philip Schuyler kicks your ass tomorrow. JL**

- 

Alexander sat stiffly, his posture was much better than it usually was. He was sat in the large arm chair closest to the unlit fireplace. The rain was pelting the window, hopefully not a homage to what was to come.

He had woken up early and took the first train he could hop on to Albany. The Schuylers were good people, so they had taken his surprise visit in with polite confusion. After a short amount of small talk, Alex had cut down right to the chase. 

“I’d like to marry Eliza… And I know it’s really important to her that I get your blessing.” 

The two parents stared at him blankly for a moment. Alexander internally winced, because what kind of intro was that? “I’m sorry,” Philip eventually said, his smile was slightly strained. “We weren’t aware you two were seeing each other.”

“Yes, well. That was mainly my fault,” Alexander admitted nervously. He figured it was best for him to be the bad guy and wanted Eliza free of any blame. “We decided to keep it quiet until we were sure it would work out. I know it’s strange, after so long, but…” he trailed off. 

“Well, finally,” Catherine said, a huge smile on her face. She stood and crossed the room to embrace a puzzled but relieved Alexander. “You’ve been apart of our family for a very long time now, we’re happy to make it official, aren't we, Phil?” 

“Of course,” Philip stood and shook Alexander’s hand firmly, his grip tighter than strictly necessary. “I’m glad you finally came to your senses, Ham. We’ve all placed bets—“

Catherine swiftly interrupted her husband. “When are you going to pop the question? Do you have the ring yet? Oh, can I see the ring?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have the ring yet. I’ve found a few I like, I was actually hoping I could convince Ang to let her husband watch the baby for an afternoon so I could get her advice. I was planning on asking on her birthday.”

There was a beat of silence, the two Schuyler’s looking puzzled. “That’s six days from now, son.” Philip told him politely, as if that thought hadn’t crossed Alexander’s mind and he suddenly felt like crying. Everyone knew how stressful this mission was. 

“I know, I know it’s crazy. I have a whole team helping me out back at home, though.” Alex laughed a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked towards Catherine, his dark eyes hopeful. “I’ll send you a picture of the ring as soon as I find it, I promise.”

“I’m sure you’ll find the perfect ring. You know Eliza like not a lot of people do,” his potentially future mother in law said, her eyes shining with excitement. It made Alex feel at ease. 

Maybe this plan wasn’t so crazy after all. 

-

Angelica stared blankly at him. Her eyes flashed with a series of emotions, so fast that Alexander could hardly keep up. A brief moment of joy, confusion, sadness, and then —  oh, yep, that was a whole lot of anger. “What?” she asked, her voice just too calm for Alexander’s liking. 

“I want to marry your sister..?” he hated how his fear made him phrase it like a question. That was the truest statement he could have come up with.

“Yeah, I got that. Which one?”

Alex gave her a dirty look. 

“Well, it’s just as ridiculous to assume that you’d want to marry Eliza as it would be for you to want to marry Peggy,” she said haughtily. 

“No, it’s not! Peggy hates me, and I’m fairly confident—“ Alex cut off. She’d told him that in confidence last drunken New Years Eve. Angelica’s eyebrows were raised expectantly, clearly waiting for him to finish his sentence, ready to pounce. “I love her,” he finished. “I love Eliza.”

Angelica softened just the slightest. “I know you do. But— weeks ago, you refused to acknowledge it. Now I’m just supposed to trust that you’ll live happily ever after with her? It doesn’t make sense, Alex. She would have told me if you two started dating.”

It became clear that Alex wasn’t going to be able to use the same fib that he used with the Schuyler’s. Eliza and Angelica were too close.

“I’d rather chop off my own arm than hurt her, Angelica… come on, you know that,” he pleaded, leaning forward on the table. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to marry her— and I think she wants to marry me, too.”

The eldest Schuyler sister stared at him, as if she was trying to pick him apart. “You guys talked about it?” she demanded, a sort of disbelief in her voice making Alex’s skin prickle. 

“Yes.” And that wasn’t even a lie. He first felt a surge of pride and smugness at the way Angelica sunk back. It seemed he had finally gained some leeway in the conversation— it was incredibly hard to win an argument with Angelica Schuyler. Though, he did feel a bit bad when he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes.

“Why didn’t Eliza tell me?”

Alex hesitated. “She probably thought that— you’d try and talk her out of it. We know it’s crazy, that we’ve never… officially dated. But it feels right,” he said, echoing Eliza’s words from their discussion just the other night. There was an uncomfortable beat of silence, and then he resorted to pleading again. A little flattery, maybe, too. “Please, Ang. She’d never marry me if you didn’t approve, and… Fuck, I _really_ need help finding her ring,” he admitted.

Angelica stared at hime for a moment. He resisted letting out a small hurrah of victory when he saw her resolve break. “Hamilton, if you hurt her, I swear to god—“

“I won’t. I promise I won’t,” he assured her, fighting back a grin. “So— a ring. Where do we start?” 

Angelica let out a long sigh, dragging a delicate hand down her face. “Tiffany’s.”


End file.
